


Sins of the Past

by hallucinogenicToreador



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucinogenicToreador/pseuds/hallucinogenicToreador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Homestuck fanfic set in the Fallout universe. Staring your favorite aliens: the Trolls! 'Cept, they're not Trolls. They're humans, and ghouls, and super mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bright lights. Screaming. Intense heat. Where am I? What’s going on? Everything’s on fire. I see people running. There are dead bodies everywhere. Suddenly, I hear a small voice. “Karkitty? Karkitty, wake up! Wake up!”  
I open my eyes.  
“Karkitty, are you okay?”  
I look over. Nepeta is standing over me, looking worried.  
“Don’t worry,” I say, “Just a bad dream.”  
“You were screaming.”  
“It’s alright now. Just a bad dream.” I repeat.  
“I was worried. I thought you were hurt.”  
Heh. Such a sweet kid.  
“It’s alright. Really. Dreams can’t hurt you.”  
Her panicked face settles into a calm one.  
“Alright. Just don’t have that dream again.” She says with her tiny voice.  
“Well I can’t control that, now can I?” I say with my gruff voice. A stark contrast.  
I look her once over, checking for any cuts or bruises. I notice a small nick on her arm.  
“Where’d you get the battle scar?” I ask. She hides her arm in her sleeve.  
“I-I ran into a table.”  
I knew she had been trying to get the fancy lad snack cakes from the shelf, but decided to let it go.  
“Be more careful.” I caution her.  
I look her over once more. I don’t see anything else. Her small, child’s frame is fragile, so I have to keep an eye on her.  
I found her in a settlement north of the ruins. It had been attacked by raiders. She had been cowering in her house, just feet away from her parent’s bodies. At first, she was afraid of my rough, ghoul face, but I offered her a snack cake, and she’s followed me ever since.  
She is completely obsessed with “Cats” whatever those are. She told she saw them in old pre-war book. She’s found old cat dolls, cat figurines; she even made cat ears out of a headband and scrap metal. I always try to bring back anything related to cats I find on my scav trips.  
“What are you thinking about, Karkitty?” I realize I’ve been daydreaming, and snap out of it. “Just thinking about what a purrfect little girl you are.” I reply.  
“Aww, thanks, Karkitty”. I give her a little pat on her head, and stand up.  
“Where’s Equius?” I ask.  
“He’s out by the entrance, yelling at Gamzee. He fell asleep last night.”  
“What!?” I yell.  
I run out of the room and through the plaza, towards the entrance. I see Gamzee, laid back in his chair, arguing with the resident super mutant, Equius.  
“What were you thinking?!” Equius roars, “What if feral ghouls, or-or raiders had gotten in?!”  
“Relax, man. If anybody had tried to get through, I would have woken up, and taken them out, easily.”  
“And what’s that on the table?! Jet!! Gamzee, you know this shit fucks you up!”  
“I just need my fix, man.”  
“Get over to Dr. Maryam’s, and get some fixer. And don’t bring your ass back until you’re sober!”  
As Gamzee slinks off, I walk over to Equius.  
“What are we gonna do with that boy?” I ask.  
“I don’t know.” Equius sighs, “I don’t know why he takes that shit. He’d be such a great fighter, if he would just lay off the jet.”  
“I don’t know where he gets it.” I say, “I told Dr. Maryam to stop giving it to him. I’d hate to think he’s stealing it.”  
“Well what if he is? Junkies will do anything to get their fix”  
“I know. We’ll figure it out when we know for sure.”  
“But by then he’ll have overdosed!”  
“I’ll get Kanaya to make sure she checks her supplies every time Gamzee visits her.”  
I make a mental note to stop by the clinic later.  
I decide to check on the state of the city. I stride over to the small workshop toward the back of the plaza. I find Sollux puzzling over a small piece of pipe.  
“What’cha got there, Sully?” I ask nonchalantly.  
“Just an old piece of pipe.” He replies. “If I had some scrap, I could fix it, and I might be able to find a use for it.”  
I reach into my knapsack, and pull out a few pieces of metal.  
“Will these do?”  
“Yeah, those’ll work just fine.” He reaches out and grabs the scrap from my hand.  
“So, uh, how’s the city holding up?” I ask.  
“She’s seen worse. There are a few things I could use, if you’re going scaving anytime soon.” He continues to work on the pipe, not looking up.  
“I was planning on going out sometime later. Not too far. Just to the old warehouse. There’s a computer there I think we can salvage. What do you need?”  
“I need a new wrench, some wonderglue, a steam gauge assembly, five sensor modules, and a pressure cooker.”  
“That’s pretty specific. You got something in mind for this junk?”  
He glares at me through his glasses. “This ‘junk’ is going to make us food purifier. It’ll take all the rads out.”  
“Wow! That’ll be really helpful. Kanaya has the most trouble keeping  
rad-away in stock.”  
“There’s only one problem. It won’t purify water.”  
“Can you make a water purifier?”  
Sollux scoffs. “What do I look like, a fucking miracle worker? If I could do that, the wasteland’s problems would be solved, and I would be hailed as a hero.”  
I smirk. “It could happen.”  
“Yeah, and maybe Tavros’ll walk again.”  
I shake my head and smile. “You’re one-of-a-kind, you know that?”


	2. Chapter 2

I leave the workshop, and head for the clinic. As I reach for the door, it swings open, and Gamzee sulks out. “What a gyp.” I hear him murmur. I walk in and look around. I never was fond of hospitals.  
“Karkat!”  
I jump ten feet in the air. I turn around and see Kanaya behind me.  
“Jesus, Kanaya! I almost had a heart attack!”  
She chuckles. “Well it’s a good thing you’re in a clinic, then.”  
I laugh nervously. “I guess so. Why was Gamzee so upset?”  
“He asked me for some jet. He even tried to haggle, said he’d pay me extra.”  
“You didn’t give him any, right?”  
“Of course not! I’m trying to help his addiction, not feed it.”  
“Well he keeps getting it somehow. I think he might be stealing from you.”  
A worried look comes across her face. “You think he’s stealing?”  
“Yeah. I want you to check your supplies whenever he comes to you.”  
She runs over to her medicine cabinet. “Oh my god. I am missing some jet! I can’t believe he would do something like this!”  
“I want you to get rid of all the jet in the clinic. I’ll get Sollux to put a stronger lock on your cabinet, so he doesn’t turn to psycho or med-x.”  
Tears well up in Kanaya’s eyes. “ Why would he do this?”  
I wipe away a tear from her cheek. “He needs help. I know the best doctor in the world is here to help him.”  
Before I can react, she’s kissing me. I feel the soft touch of her lips against mine, and I almost lose myself. I snap out of it, and push Kanaya off of me.  
“What are you doing?” I sputter.  
“I don’t know, I just-“ She sobs and runs off.  
“Kanaya!” I call after her.  
I step outside the clinic.  
“Whoa, dude. What did you do to her?”  
I turn and see Tavros. When the bombs hit he was lucky enough to become a ghoul, but he lost the use of both of his legs. I found him outside the needle, begging for caps. I found him a wheelchair, and brought him back to the city.  
“It’s a really long story.” I sigh.  
“She kissed you and you rejected her, didn’t you?”  
I stare at him with bewilderment. “How did you-?“  
“I saw you through the door. You didn’t close it.”  
I feel myself turned red. “Well I didn’t want to-to ruin our relationship!”  
He grins. “I saw you. You looked like you enjoyed it for a minute.”  
“No I didn’t!” I shout.  
“Relax, dude, I won’t tell anyone.”  
He rolls off. I turn around to look for Kanaya, and hear a shout from behind me.  
“Hey Guys! Karkat and Kanaya just made out!”


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh and walk off to look for Kanaya. I decide to go to her room, where she’ll most likely be. I drift off into thought as I walk up the stairs. I snap out of it just in time to see Terezi come running down the stairs, nearly crashing into me.  
“Oh, sorry Karkat!” She apologizes.  
“It’s no problem.” I reply. “You know, it really freaks me out that you always know who you’re talking to.”  
“You know it’s because I can smell so good!”  
“Yeah, I guess being blind for two hundred years will do that.” I chuckle.  
When the great war began, Terezi had been caught in the epicenter of the Seattle blast. She was the only one to survive, but the light of the blast had caused her to become blind. She found me one day, badly injured, and she gave me a few stimpaks. We started travelling together, and we eventually found an old museum, and settled there.  
“By the way, did you smell Kanaya run past here?” I ask.  
“I think I did. It sounded like she was crying. What happened?”  
I jerk my thumb back. “Why don’t you go ask Tavros? He saw what happened. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find Kanaya.”  
I leave Terezi behind as I continue up the stairs. I hear a soft sobbing as I walk toward Kanaya’s room. I knock on her door.  
“Kanaya?”  
“Go away Karkat!”  
“Kanaya, I’m sorry. Can you let me in? I want to talk.”  
I hear nothing from the other side of the door. Then there’s the faint sound of a lock opening. Her door opens, and her tear soaked face peeks out.  
“What do you want?” She asks quietly.  
“Please let me in. I want to explain why I pushed you away.”  
She pauses for a moment, and then opens the door to let me in. I shut the door behind me, and follow her over to her bed.  
“Listen, I’m sorry I pushed you away.” I sigh. “You just surprised me.”  
“I don’t know why I kissed you.” She says. “Something just came over me.”  
I grab her hand. “It’s okay. I just can’t understand why you would kiss a ghoul.”  
She looks at me. “You think that’s what I see when I look at you? No. I see you for who you really are. A very kind person, who would risk their lives to save a stranger.”  
I think back to the day I found Kanaya. She was being attacked by radscorpions, and only had a 10mm. I chased off them off with my shotgun, and brought her back to the city.  
“Is that true?” I ask.  
“Yes, Karkat. Every word.”  
She looks back down at her feet. “I love you, Karkat.”  
I look at her, a little shocked.  
“It’s okay if you don’t love me.” She starts to cry again.  
I put my arm around her shoulders. “I love you, too.”  
She looks up at me. “Do you really mean that?”  
“Yes” I reply.  
I give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
She smiles. “Is that the best you’ve got?”  
She grabs me and pulls me down onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright lights. Screaming. Intense heat. Where am I? What’s going on? Everything’s on fire. I see people running. There are dead bodies everywhere. I look over. My wife is crying. I look up. I see a mushroom cloud. I grab my wife, just as the blast hits us.  
I open my eyes. I realize I’m breathing very fast. I look over, and see Kanaya, smiling at me.  
“Good evening, sleepyhead.” She says quietly “Did you sleep okay?”  
“Yeah, just fine.” I say groggily.  
I sit up, and rub my eyes. “What time is it?”  
“About ten o’clock at night.” She replies.  
“That’s gonna mess up my time schedule.” I laugh.  
I stand up.  
“Where’re you going?” Kanaya asks.  
“I have a few things I need to attend to.” I reply.  
“Don’t take too long. I want you back by twelve, okay?”  
I smile “Okay.”  
I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. “Back by twelve.”  
I leave the room and close the door quietly. I turn around and see Tavros.  
“I see everything’s back in order.” He grins.  
“How the hell did you get up here?” I ask.  
“I got Equius to carry me up the stairs. I always wondered what it was like up here.”  
“So the first thing you do is spy on me?”  
“No, I was spying on Terezi first.”  
I look at him, a little disgusted. “I’m just going to go now.”  
“Oh! Equius told me to tell you that someone showed up a little while ago. They want to talk to you.”  
“Okay, I’ll go check it out.”  
I head down the stairs toward the entrance. I see Equius standing next to a tall man, who appears to be wearing a cape. His hair is spiked back and he stands in a very proper manner.  
I extend my hand “Welcome to The City, where all are welcome. I’m the closest thing we’ve got to a Mayor, so if you have any questions, the time to ask is now.”  
He looks down at my hand, but does not shake it. Arrogant prick. “The City, huh? Not very creative.” He says condescendingly.  
“Well, no offense, but in the wasteland, no one really gives a shit what you name a settlement, as long as you’ve got food, water and shelter. Now, if you’d be so kind as to introduce yourself. My name is Karkat Vantas, by the way, and this loveable giant is Equius Zahak.”  
“Mr. Vantas, was it? My name is Eridan Ampora, and I represent Feferi Peixes, the Queen of the Wasteland. She would like to formally extend an invitation to become part of her kingdom.”  
“I’ve never heard of this Feferi, have you, Equius?”  
He smiles. “No sir I haven’t.”  
“Well, shit, Mr. Ampora,” I laugh, “it seems that your queen isn’t really much of a queen at all.”  
“You watch your tongue, you freak!” the prick exclaims.  
Equius raises his gatling laser. “Can I shoot him Karkat?”  
“Now, now, Equius, that wouldn’t make us very good hosts now would it?”  
He lowers his gun.   
“Now Mr. Ampora, I suggest you run back to your ‘queen’ and tell her that we politely decline her generous offer, or I might just turn my back and let what happens happen. Get me?”  
He gulps, but remains defiant. “You’ve made a powerful enemy Mr. Vantas! Her Majesty will not forget this!”  
I lean in. “I said, run.”  
Equius raises his weapon again, and the prick gets the message. He turns around and runs out the doors. I turn around and rub my temples.  
“Do you think that idiot was serious?” Equius asks. “What if this queen is really powerful?”  
“I don’t know.” I reply. “She might be. We’ve never heard of her, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have an army.”  
“Should we prepare for a fight?”  
“It would probably be a good idea.”  
I head back up the stairs, and back to Kanaya’s room. I walk in quietly, and lay down on the bed. I don’t get any more sleep.


End file.
